


Czy kiedykolwiek...

by LadyofComma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofComma/pseuds/LadyofComma
Summary: Kiedy nie ma już żadnej nadziei na wygranie wojny, Złota Trójca, Draco, Lavender i Ginny cofają się w czasie do siódmego roku Toma Riddle'a, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Voldemorta. Dzielenie pokoju wspólnego prefektów, klątwa i mała rzecz zwana miłością – cóż, Hermiona nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej misja potoczy się w ten sposób. Tłumaczenie "Have you ever" autorstwa LadyMoonglow.





	1. Czy kiedykolwiek straciłeś nadzieję?

**Rozdział I**

**Czy kiedykolwiek straciłeś nadzieję**

**Na skraju klęski**

Łzy szczypały ciepłe, zazwyczaj pełne radości oczy Hermiony Granger. Zwykle komfortowa atmosfera przytulnego gabinetu dyrektora ulotniła się już dawno temu, a Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi dokładnie na wprost samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, czując się bardzo samotnie. Jaskrawa czerwono-złota szpiczasta tiara absolwenta Hogwartu, która początkowo zachwyciła ją ponad wszelką miarę, wraz ze srebrną odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego, leżała teraz zmięta w kulkę w jej bezwładnych rękach.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nie w dniu, w którym miała ukończyć Hogwart. Siły Ciemności miały się wycofać. Wojna miała się skończyć.

_Ta noc nie może być prawdą!_

− Hermiono − przemówił z powagą starzec. − Wiesz sama, bardziej niż mogę to wyrazić, jak bardzo ty, Harry i Ron staliście się częścią naszej rodziny, naszej hogwardzkiej rodziny przez siedem wspaniałych, koszmarnych lat.

Wspaniałych, koszmarnych. Te dwa słowa nigdy nie były bardziej odpowiednie. Umysł Hermiony po raz kolejny przywołał przygody, jakie dzieliła ze swoimi dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi: wycieczki do Hogsmeade, kawały robione Ślizgonom (pomimo jej ciągłych protestów, chyba że _naprawdę_ na nie zasługiwali), to, że mogła po prostu usiąść z nimi, cieszyć się ich obecnością i czuć się jak w domu.

Wtedy zaczęła się wojna.

Skupiwszy się na całości wypowiedzi dyrektora, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się na krześle, jej kręgosłup był tak wyprężony, że dopasował się elegancko do drewnianego oparcia siedziska. Dlaczego Dumbledore wezwał _ją_ do swojego gabinetu o tej porze i ze wszystkich innych właśnie _tego_ dnia, bez jej _zwykłych_ towarzyszy?

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, rozjaśniając się, gdy wyobraziła sobie, co mogą teraz robić Harry i Ron. Czy będzie to ich trzynasta, czy czternasta butelka kremowego? W końcu była to ostatnia noc na złamanie pozostałych szkolnych zakazów, zanim pożegnają się ze sobą na jakiś czas i z Hogwartem już na zawsze...

Tak, teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała, może najlepszym wyjściem było to, że Dumbledore wyłączył ich z tego, co musiał z nią przedyskutować tej nocy.

Niejako wyczuwając to, że odpłynęła myślami, Dumbledore odchrząknął, a Hermiona szybko dała sobie spokój z rozmyślaniem o mającej trwać do rana imprezie Rona i Harry'ego.

Znacznie bardziej niepokoił ją fakt, że założyciel i przywódca Zakonu Feniksa właśnie jej wyjaśnił, dlaczego niemal każdy strzępek informacji zdobyty przez Zakon, a traktowany przez jego członków jako klucz do zakończenia wojny, był tak straszliwe błędny, a zamiast wycofać swoje siły, Voldemort jedynie je przegrupował i je zwiększył, przemierzając Wielką Brytanię z znaczniejszym okrucieństwem i potęgą, której zdziesiątkowani wojownicy Jasnej Strony nie byli w stanie się przeciwstawić.

− Panie profesorze − powiedziała powoli, dobierając zarówno ton jak i słowa tak ostrożnie, jak to tylko było możliwe. − Nie chcę brzmieć zarozumiale, ale... Dlaczego to właśnie _mnie_  pan o tym mówi? _Mnie, a **nie**  Harry'emu? _− Co jeszcze mogę... moglibyśmy... zrobić?

Bez słowa Dumbledore porzucił swoje wytworne drewniane siedzenie i zaczął powoli kroczyć po pomieszczeniu, uważnie przyglądając się pochodzącym z różnorodnym obrazom wiszącym na ścianach, jego ręce były splecione z tyłu, a koniec jego długiej szarej brody dotykał bordowego paska i pasującej szaty.

Milczący Dumbledore nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego i Hermiona, choć starała się tak bardzo, jak mogła, nie była w stanie zapomnieć wyrazu, jaki widziała za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na jego twarz: wesoły błysk, który zawsze rozjaśniał jego figlarne niebieskie oczy, był nieobecny w jego spojrzeniu już od miesięcy. Obawiała się, że został na trwale zastąpiony pustym, pokonanym grymasem, a dzisiejsza noc nie miała być w tym wyjątkiem.

Twarz Dumbledora przyprawiała nerwy Hermiony o dreszcze czystej trwogi bardziej niż stawienie czoła Śmierciożercom, bardziej niż walka różdżka przeciwko różdżce o własne życie w samym środku bitwy, bardziej niż przygotowywanie się do przeciwstawienie się Lordowi Voldemortowi wraz z Harrym podczas nieuniknionej i nadciągającej Ostatecznej Bitwy.

_Przegramy tę wojnę._

Ta myśl, choć makabryczna, była jedynym logicznym wnioskiem, jaki Hermiona mogła wyciągnąć, opierając się na tym, co widziała. Skoro jedyny czarodziej, którego Voldemort prawdopodobnie się obawiał, lękał się nie o siebie samego, ale o los otaczających go ludzi, czego innego Hermiona mogłaby się spodziewać?

− Obawiam się, że wynikiem następnego uderzenia Lorda Voldemorta może być koniec świata, jakiego znamy − stwierdził w końcu Dumbledore, a jego oczy spoczęły na portrecie roześmianych dzieci ubranych w stroje z epoki. Mały chłopiec z obrazu obecnie pokazał mu język i zachichotał. To tylko zdawało się pogłębiać ponury wyraz twarzy dyrektora, który z trudem się odwrócił, przeszedł kilka kroków i z powrotem zasiadł na swoim krześle za ogromnym biurkiem. − Jak możesz się domyślać, nie podzieliłem się moimi opiniami z uczniami, ponieważ w tym przypadku, to, o czym nie wiedzą, z pewnością nie wyrządzi im krzywdy. Przynajmniej na razie...

 _Cóż za radosna myśl. Jak gdyby inne rzeczy, o których nie wiedzieliśmy, nie zraniły nas przez te wszystkie lata_.

Hermiona zignorowała boleśnie zaciśnięty żołądek i obawę nieznośnie narastającą w zakątku jej umysłu, by uśmiechnąć się pogodnie do Dumbledore'a.

− Więc... Jakie błyskotliwe rozwiązanie uszło naszej uwadze? – zapytała tak zachęcająco, jak tylko mogła. Nieoczekiwanie coś tak złego, jak to tylko było możliwe, przyszło jej do głowy. . − A co z przepowiednią? Harry wciąż ma szansę zabić Voldemorta, prawda?

− Tak, albo na odwrót. − Dumbledore skinął głową potakująco z cichym westchnieniem. − Ale niech się pani _zastanowi_ , panno Granger. Za jaką cenę? Lord Voldemort zgromadził armię znacznie większą, niż my kiedykolwiek będziemy w stanie zebrać. Olbrzymy, gobliny, dementorzy, mroczne stworzenia z transylwańskich lasów... Widziała je pani, panno Granger. Dobrze pani zna ich śmiertelną skuteczność i zamiłowanie do zabijania. Naprawdę pani wierzy, że przerwą bitwę, nawet jeśli i/albo kiedy Harry pokona Lorda Voldemorta?

Straszliwa prawda w jego słowach sprawiła, że Hermiona po prostu nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, szczególnie z uwagi na to, że sam Albus Dumbledore wydawał się być bliski przyznania się do porażki. Głośne, nieprzyjemne _TIK TAK TIK TAK_ pochodzące z należącego niegdyś do jego mugolskiego dziadka zegara niemal doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa i przez chwilę rozważała, czy nie wyciągnąć różdżki i wysadzić go w powietrze na drugi koniec zamku razem z jego właścicielem.

Koniec końców dzisiaj zakończyła naukę w Hogwarcie, a i tak wkrótce zginie. Jeśli Dumbledore sądzi, że wszystko stracone, to trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Dlaczego miałaby sobie nie pofolgować i nie skorzystać z niedozwolonego zaklęcia? W sumie po co się go uczyli, skoro mają go nigdy nie wykorzystać?

Raptem głos Dumbledore'a zamarł, a następnie stał się nieco głośniejszy, jak to często miało miejsce, gdy był blisko udowodnienia czegoś bardzo ważnego.

− Chyba, że... − przerwał z namysłem.

Z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych dwóch krótkich słów Hermiona odczuła, że zmniejszyło się napięcie panujące w gabinecie. _Chyba, że_. To znaczyło, że była jeszcze jakaś szansa, tak wątła, jak to tylko mogło być możliwe. _Chyba, że, chyba, że, chyba, że_. Mamy jakąś nadzieję!

− Chyba, że...? − powtórzyła z niecierpliwością, praktycznie pochylając się na krześle.

− Chyba, że... − Dumbledore sięgnął do niewidocznej z jej miejsca szuflady i wyjął niezwykle starą, zakurzoną i oprawioną w skórę księgę, umieszczając ją na swoim biurku z głośnym trzaskiem. Wyświechtana wyblakła okładka wyglądała tak, jakby za chwilę mogła się rozpaść, a kilka wystających rogów pożółkłego pergaminu było tak zamazane czarnym atramentem, że nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, co miałyby przedstawiać. − ...rozwiążemy problem u jego źródła.

Hermiona aż zadrżała z ciekawości, cały lęk przed nieuniknioną klęską na chwilę stracił znaczenie. Pożądliwie pochyliła się nad biurkiem, pozwalając tiarze i odznace upaść na wyściełaną miękkim dywanem podłogę. Przechyliwszy lekko głowę w prawo, niecierpliwie spróbowała odczytać wyblakły napis wytłoczony na przedniej okładce.

Tak też zrobiła i fala włosów opadła lekko na jej policzek, częściowo zasłaniając lewe oko, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Przez ostatnie dwa lata jej burzliwe kręcone włosy powoli zaczęły się zmieniać w miękkie, znacznie mniej gęste, godne pozazdroszczenia ciemnobrązowe loki, więc Hermiona nie musiała już toczyć bitwy ze swoją głową tak samo zażarcie jak z Mrocznymi Siłami. Zamiast tego jej włosy schły wkrótce po wyjściu spod prysznica, każdy pukiel wciąż zachował swoją wilgotną miękkość, co czyniło go w sumie łatwiejszym do ułożenia, i tylko to miało znaczenie dla Hermiony... Chociaż Lavender Brown zaczęła narzekać na to, że chciała by mieć nieco bardziej kręcone włosy.

_„Takie ładne jak twoje, Hermiono.”_

Uśmiechając się do siebie, raz jeszcze skupiła się na tytule księgi, marszcząc brwi, kiedy składała litery do kupy. _P-O-D-R-Ó-Ż-E W C-Z-A-S-I-E I I-N-N-E J-U-Ż N-I-E N-I-E-M-O-Ż-L-I-W-E O-S-I-Ą-G-N-I-Ę-C-I-A S-T-A-R-E-J M-A-G-I-I._

 _Podróże w czasie?_ jej umysł powtórzył w oniemieniu. _Czy Dumbledore w końcu oszalał?_  Każdy poważany uczony wiedział, że podróże w czasie nie są możliwe.

Niemniej jednak Hermiona z szacunkiem dotykała wiekowych wiązań na grzbiecie książki.

− Ta księga musi mieć setki lat... − wyszeptała. Niechętnie porzucając przeglądanie książki, spojrzała na Dumbledore'a przenikliwymi oczami Jej rozsądny umysł zaczął dodawać dwa do dwóch i, niezależnie od tego, jaki plan mógł teraz opracowywać, nie czuła się całkowicie uspokojona. − Co pan ma dokładnie na myśli, dyrektorze?

Pogrążony w gorzkich rozmyślaniach Dumbledore przyglądał się pilnie przez swoje okulary-połówki drobnej, dociekliwej twarzy Hermiony. Była pewna, że nawet najlżejszy szelest dokumentów leżących w gabinecie dyrektora już dawno ucichł, za wyjątkiem tego cholernego zegara.

_TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK..._

W powietrzu zaczynał się tworzyć ładunek elektryczny, Hermiona była w stanie to wyczuć i czuła, jak przyśpiesza jej tętno w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek niesamowity sposób działania, jaki Albus Dumbledore mógł planować... a musiało to być niesamowite, ponieważ użycie Starej Magii zostało zakazane przez Akt Magicznej Skrajności i Niestabilności z 1781 roku.

Mimo tego nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo mrożące krew w żyłach mogą być jego słowa.

− Chodzi o to, że może już pani nigdy nie wrócić, panno Granger.


	2. Czy kiedykolwiek gdzieś należałeś?

**Rozdział II Czy kiedykolwiek gdzieś należałeś? Poznaj szóstkę wybranych** 


Środa, 28 maja 1998

23:48

Gdy Hermiona szła przez zamek w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń, miała wrażenie, że jej mózg zmienił się w zdezorientowaną papkę o konsystencji błota. Monotonny szary i brązowy korytarz na piątym piętrze był słabo oświetlony, kiedy przemierzała go w tę i z powrotem z niepokojącą prędkością.

Wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora, niosąc na plecach wyraźnie używany, sflaczały, bawełniany plecak, i nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy miała go ze sobą, kiedy tam wchodziła. Jej tiara absolwenta Hogwartu zwisała bezwładnie w lewej dłoni, ale z trudem jeszcze zdawała sobie sprawę, że wciąż ją trzyma. Nadal usiłowała w pełni przyswoić sobie to, co Dumbledore określił mianem ich „ostatniej możliwości”.

Była tak pogrążona w swoich myślach, że ledwie zauważyła, iż niedające się z niczym pomylić drewniane drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń pojawiły się znienacka z jej lewej strony, prawie nie poczuła tego, jak jej zimne palce zacisnęły się na gładkiej, pozłacanej gałce i nieświadoma pięciu innych osób czekających w nie do końca cichym wnętrzu zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi Pokoju Życzeń.

_ŁUBUDU_!

− Chwila, Hermiono! − krzyknął Ron Weasley z wyrazem twarzy jakby zobaczył ducha, odsuwając się od rozpryskującego dookoła kremowego piwa, które pochodziło z upuszczonej przez niego butelki. Burza oklasków i kilka przytłumionych okrzyków wyrwały się czwórce pozostałych w pomieszczeniu nastolatków.

Wysoki rudzielec skłonił się przesadnie, po czym spojrzał w dół na kawałki szkła i mokrą teraz podłogę. Wyprostował się i odrzucił rudą grzywkę przysłaniająca oczy, a jego przerażona twarz przypominała Hermionie chłopca, którego piwo korzenne z lodami zostało ukradzione przez szkolnego prześladowcę.

− Ej, skąd ten pośpiech? − zapytał podirytowany.

− Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo, Ronaldzie, złotko, to nie tak, że potrzebujesz następnego. − Hermiona uśmiechnęła się bez wyrzutów sumienia, odeszła od drzwi i przeszła przez pomieszczenie, by usiąść na ostatnim pluszowym krześle. Tym razem Pokój Życzeń wyglądał jak imitacja wnętrza domku w górach. Jakby na przekór ciepłej letniej nocy w kominku płonął wesoło ogień, a wyszukane meble z dębowego i wiśniowego drzewa dopełniały jego wystroju, tak jak wiszące nad paleniskiem wielkie poroże.

Ze swojego miejsca na brzegu krawędzi mahoniowego stolika do kawy Ron rozpaczliwie potrząsnął głową i jęknął.

− _Nie rozumiesz_ − Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę w udawanej irytacji, niczym czarodziej przygotowujący się do rzucenia śmiertelnie ważnego zaklęcia, energicznie podwinął rękawy i, wyglądając, jakby miał naprawdę je rzucić, wycelował różdżkę w podłogę. − _Reparo_ – wydyszał, z wprawą wykonując odpowiednie ruchy.

Niemal natychmiast rozświetlona niebieska mgiełka otoczyła  rozbite szkło, a w kilka sekund później butelka i kremowe piwo ponownie stanowiły jedność. Ron ponownie potrząsnął głową, pewnie z powodu jej niewiarygodnej niemożności zrozumienia mężczyzn, po czym wyciągnął z półmiska następny kawałek dyniowego ciasta, najwyraźniej przemyconego tu z uroczystej uczty z okazji ukończenia szkoły, która miała miejsce w Wielkiej Sali wcześniej tego wieczora. Bez wahania wepchnął cały kawałek do ust.

− Fuuuj, Ron!

_Najwyraźniej nie będzie mi dane spokojnie posiedzieć_ , pomyślała cierpko Hermiona i podniosła się, by zobaczyć osobę, która pisnęła: wyciągniętą na Lavender Brown, wciąż ubraną w czarną jedwabną szatę, jedną z tych, jakie mieli na sobie podczas uczty, oraz błyszczącą czerwonozłotą tiarę Gryffindoru, którą zwinęła niedbale i podłożyła sobie pod głowę jak poduszkę.

Hermiona nigdy nie odczuła tak wielkiej ulgi, kiedy opadła z powrotem swoje drewniany fotel bujany stojący obok trzaskającego kominka.

− Wybierasz się gdzieś? − odezwała się Ginny Weasley, która siedziała wtulona w Harry’ego Pottera. Kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na nią pytająco, rudowłosa wskazała ruchem głowy wyblakły plecak wciąż zwisający z dłoni Hermiony.

Niejako wbrew woli Hermiony jej umysł powrócił do dnia, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zaprosił Ginny na randkę, jakieś półtora roku wcześniej.

Nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza z powodu jakiejś innej pary. Gdy Harry powoli przestawał rosnąć, a jego moc magiczna wzrastała, niemal połowa żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu zaczęła się nim interesować. Utraciwszy swoje dziewczęce zauroczenie Harrym pod koniec trzeciego roku, Ginny stała się obok Hermiony jedną z kilku dziewczyn, które widziały w chłopaku po prostu kolejnego przyjaciela, co prawda bardzo dobrego; jedną z niewielu dziewczyn obok Hermiony, które mogły w pełni wyzwolić w nim jego umiejętności, odwagę i upór w dążeniu do celu. Krótko mówiąc, Ginny i Harry są dla siebie stworzeni.

Mimo że Harry porzucił już swoją czarną szatę dla prostego oksfordzkiego swetra z podwiniętymi rękawami, poluzowanego krawata i jasnobrązowych spodni, Ginny wciąż była ubrana w szkolną szatę, mając przed sobą jeszcze jeden rok w Hogwarcie.

_To znaczy, jeśli Hogwart nadal tu będzie za rok..._

Ach tak, plecak. Wracając do teraźniejszości, Hermiona spojrzała na swoją prawą rękę, szybko go upuszczając na podłogę.

− Tak właściwie, to Dumbledore...

− Odchodzi od zmysłów? − zaszczebiotała Lavender, uradowana ze swojej pozornej pomysłowości bądź też jej braku.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i przewróciła oczami.

− _Nie to_ miałam na myśli, więc jeśli nie masz nic...

− Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy do ciebie dołączyli? − powiedział Harry do Lavender, zanim ta dokończyła zdanie, a jego wyrazistą twarz rozjaśnił uśmieszek.

Tymczasem Lavender uśmiechnęła się wesoło, gdy Ron porzucił wreszcie stół z jedzeniem, balansując z jeszcze jedną butelką kremowego w lewej i kilkoma czekoladowymi żabami w prawej ręce, kierując się w stronę swojego fotela tuż obok jej. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i właśnie udało się jej złapać go za ramię, przewrócić na podłogę ze chrzęstem i ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Rona, pozwoliła kilku czekoladowym żabom na ucieczkę.

− Ej, _Lav_! Wyluzuj, dobrze?

Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby wściekłe pszczoły brzęczały jej w głowie. Wydała z siebie zagniewany, ale dobrotliwy pomruk, ruchem głowy odrzuciła przeszkadzający jej kosmyk włosów, podczas gdy ostatni i najbardziej niespodziewany członek grupy w Pokoju Życzeń patrzył na nią z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy, której z powodzeniem udało się zmiękczyć serca pozostałej połowie dziewczyn w Hogwarcie.

− Dokładnie, Granger, utrata zmysłów w pojedynkę nie jest niczym zabawnym − Draco Malfoy wycedził leniwie, rozciągnięty w poprzek na pięknej skórzanej sofie ustawionej naprzeciw kominka po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Jego zielone eleganckie szaty z herbem Slytherinu na piersi zwisały niedbale z oparcia kanapy, ostro kontrastując z gładkimi, platynowymi włosami. Wyszczerzył się do Lavender i Rona. − Słyszałem, że najlepiej podzielić się tym doświadczeniem z innymi.

Lavender zaśmiała się do siebie i zaczęła cicho mamrotać pod nosem.

− Ze mną nie musi, _ja swój rozum i nie tylko straciłam już wieki temu_...

− Czy możecie się w końcu zamknąć! − wrzasnęła Hermiona i nie mogąc już dłużej tłumić w sobie irytacji, rzuciła torbą w stronę grupy.

Zapadła cisza, przerwana przez Harry’ego:

− Padnij! − W samą porę wsunął głowę pomiędzy kolana i zakrył ją dłońmi, bo pusty plecak uderzył go w kark i spadł na podłogę. − Auu, Miona! To bolało!

Brunetka pochyliła się, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

− Wybacz Harry, nie celowałam w ciebie − wymamrotała z westchnieniem, przyjmując od niego plecak bez podnoszenia wzroku. Naprawdę nie mogła ich winić za niefrasobliwość. Chociaż Harry nie zabił jeszcze Voldemorta, wciąż sądzili, że wojna idzie po ich myśli. _No cóż, przypuszczam, że powinnam im pozwolić na odrobinę rozrywki, kiedy jeszcze mogą_ _sobie na nią pozwolić_ , pomyślała, oddechów biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, by uspokoić swój przytłoczony umysł.

Draco zdjął stopy z oparcia sofy i postawił je na podłodze. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku wyraźnie sfrustrowanej Hermiony.

− Panna Prefekt Naczelna wyraźnie ma coś do powiedzenia – stwierdził, typowo dla siebie przeciągają samogłoski. − Pozwólmy jej mówić. − Kiedy lekko uniosła głowę, szarmancko mrugnął do niej głęboko niebieskim okiem. − Kontynuuj.

− Jak miło, że o tym pomyślałeś, fretko − droczyła się z blondynem, choć obdarzyła go wdzięcznym uśmiechem, na który odpowiedział charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem.

Minęły już dwa lata, odkąd Draco Malfoy zmienił strony i zdarzały się chwile, kiedy Hermiona wciąż miała trudności z zaakceptowaniem jego... cóż, nowej osobowości. Od tego czasu nie zrobił jednak niczego, co mogłoby podważyć zaufanie, jakim go obdarzała, a przez kilka zaciekłych bitew i szybkich akcji ratunkowych Hermiona musiała przyznać, że ufa Draco Malfoyowi. Naprawdę mu ufa. Jej pierwszoroczne „ja” nazwałoby jej obecne zachowanie całkowicie i doszczętnie szalonym, ale teraz nie miała powodu, by pomijać fakt, że był Draco Malfoyem.

Mimo tego, kiedy następnym razem Hermiona przemówiła, jej głos zmienił się z lekko przekomarzającego się na konkretny, autorytarny ton, który mógł należeć tylko do Prefekta Naczelnego Hogwartu.

− Dobra, plan jest taki...


End file.
